Golfing Day/Episode 1: Rollin' n' Lunchin'
All of this takes place in Pennsylvania. Intro Song/Theme: Polo, and Croquet! Croquet, and Polo! Sister with Sister, Sisters with Sports! Accomplishes 'em all, beats 'em all. Loves 'em n' Finds 'em. Polo and Croquet's... dun dun dun dun dun! GOLFING DAY! ...*drum snare* Story *Intro* (At the house...) Polo: Croquet, remember that time back in hockey? Croquet: Yeah, it was quite fun. What's for today, Polo? Polo: Not much today, to be honest. JK, it's a free day! Croquet: Since when? Polo: Ummmmm.... I do- (Whopper walks in.) Whopper: Last week, girl. Just giving ya' a note. Polo: Thanks. (Croquet's phone rings.) Croquet: Hey, I have to take this call. *picks up phone* Hello? Lucia: Hey, Croquet. Ready for the game on Thursday? Croquet: You bet. I was born ready! Lucia: Also, I'm gonna host a lunch with the whole entire team at the Seaside Brunch. Make sure to bring Polo, since I knew you were sisters. Croquet: Sounds like a good idea. Bye. (Croquet ends the phone call.) Polo: Who was it? Croquet: It's Lucia. Polo: What did she say? Croquet: We're having lunch with my whole team in the Seaside Brunch. Polo: Cool. I'm gonna bring Whopper too. Croquet: That's fine with me. Whopper: Wait, what? I'm going as well?!! Polo: Yes, I mean you. Whopper: Didn't she only say you and Croquet? Polo: Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Croquet: I'm gonna get the bus here. (Calls the bus driver.) Bus Driver: Hello, ma'am? Croquet: Yeah, I was wondering if I can get a ticket to Pennington Harbor. Bus Driver: Sure. (Ends call and parks in front of 51 Angeles St.) Croquet: Polo and Whopper, our bus is here. Whopper: Okay then, ma'am? (They all 3 get on the bus.) Croquet: Don't worry, Lucia and the rest of the team is there, so we get the bus to ourselves! Whopper: Unless... someone from your team gets on. Polo: It's just us coming. Croquet told me that EVERYONE from the team's there. Bus Driver: Enough talk. Pennington Harbor, correct? Polo: Yeah. Bus Driver: Let me set up my GPS first. Whopper: Wait, he has a GPS? (Both sisters nod.) Whopper: This... is... AWESOME! Butterscotch: Wait for me too! Whopper: Her too?!? Polo: She's a member of my team, so why not? Butterscotch: YES! Bus Driver: All ready! (Starts up the bus.) (20 minutes later, they arrive near the Seaside Brunch) Croquet: We're finally here! Whopper: Wait, is it lunch already? Croquet: Yeah, it's 11:47 AM. Polo: Woohoo! Let's go! (The group walkst to the entrance. There, 3 girls are waiting for her.) (The girl in the middle is wearing a red jacket, with a white shirt with a pink heart underneath, and also sports black leggings. She also wears black sneakers and white socks. Her hair is black, and is tied up into a ponytail.) (The girl on her left has blond, wavy hair. She's also wearing a jean jacket with white shirt underneath, and a jean skirt with a bunny on it, along with white socks and pink Mary-Janes.) (Finally, the girl on her right is a scuba mask. She also is wearing a jean jacket with a white shirt underneath, but wears a blue, pleated skirt instead of a jean skirt. She also wears ruby red high heels, which Croquet remembers the girl on the left having a pair of those as well. She is also seen with a bow on her head. Carrying her purse on her left shoulder, the girl on the right smiles at Croquet.) (The girl on the middle walks up to the group.) Croquet: Hey, Lucia! Lucia: Hello, Croquet. Wait, who did you bring with you? Croquet: Well, this is Whopper on my right. Her is a member of the golfing club of our school. And this is Butterscotch on my left, who plays with Polo. Lucia: *sighs with relief* Well, it looks like I would have to introduce ourselves. I'm Lucia Maxwell. On my left is Lucy Coxworth, and on my right... well... you know Snorkel Mask. Butterscotch: Yeah, I already knew Snorkel Mask anyways. Whopper: *coughs* Well, I NEED a introduction though. Lucia: Well, come on in! The whole team's inside. Butterscotch: I'm excited! Whopper: Looks like it's time... Polo: Easy for you to say... *goes in* (Although the restaurant is small in size, the restaurant looks pretty elegant. All of the chefs prepare the food behind glass windows, and the tables are draped with white cloth.) Lucia: All right. Croquet and Polo will sit at the table with Me, Lucy and Snorkel Mask. Butterscotch and you, Whopper will sit at the other table. Whopper: Why do I have to sit with the reserves? Lucia: No, the tables are mixed. Whopper: Oh. Lucia: *walking to her table along with Lucy, Croquet, Snorkel Mask and Polo* All right, team. Grab a menu! Everyone's now here! Croquet: Wait, remember there is more restaurants too, if optional. Just ask the waiter, and he'll get it from the nearby SeaSide Mall. Polo: Isn't the SeaSide Mall a 1-hour drive from here? Croquet: Doesn't matter. (At the other table) Whopper: Hello, waiter. I would like a double cheeseburger. Butterscotch: For me, any sub from Subway. Waiter: Understood. Let me get the other orders as well. Butterscotch: Isn't it great to be here? Whopper: Yeah, it feels comfortable, like my bed back there. Butterscotch: Well, how's your day? (Back to Croquet's table.) Polo: I'll have the Roasted Tunafish. Croquet: Um, Salmon Pasta for me. Lucia: I'm gonna have Chicken Soup. Crouqet: I thought you were going to get that Panini! Lucia: Yeah, but It's a Lunch Combo, and that is much cheaper than the sandwich alone! Polo: How can a Sandwich be $14 to a $12 Combo?!!! Croquet: Yeah... Soups and Sandwiches are different in prices. Lucia: No need to complain though, it's your choice. Snorkel Mask: I'll have what Lucia's having, except the soup is a Clam Chowder. Waiter: That's all from this table, correct? Lucia: Yes. That's all. Waiter: Good, now we'll get all our chefs prepared, and Doc Brown to get the food for Butterscotch. She ordered a ham on rye. Doc Brown: Okay, sir! (His Delorean teleports him to SeaSide Mall.) Croquet: Wait, they don't have ham or rye? Lucia: No. She was bored, so she wanted to get something from somewhere else. Doc comes here everytime to eat lunch, then is willing to bring someone something. Croquet: Okay, let's talk about our experiences of sports. Lucia: Oh yeah. We are one of the best field hockey teams in the state! Maybe even the country! Croquet: I know, right? Polo: Well, this is a great place! (Cut to Butterscotch's table.) Doc Brown: Your sandwich, ma'am. Butterscotch: Thank you! Doc Brown: *mumbles while walking away* This is the only way I can make bucks these days. Whopper: Tell me, when did you get interested in sports? Butterscotch: Me? Whopper: Yeah. Butterscotch: Um..... Whopper: Don't need to answer right away. Butterscotch: Okay, then? (At Croquet's Table) Lucia: This is good. Polo: ALL OF THIS RESTAURANT IS GOOD! Croquet: I heard the food's good, and the reviews don't disappoint. Lucia: That's because of Grandmother Saye. Polo: Let me ask.... who the hell's Saye? Lucia: Croquet knows her as well too, Polo. Croquet: The owner of this restaurant. All of this is her recipe. Polo: Anything else, but the food's still good anyways. Croquet: Because of her. Polo: I know. Anyways... Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:NLG343 Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Episodes Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:TheTwistedMangle